


Lesbians in Space!

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [37]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lesbians in Space!!!, Maria's first time (in space)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol decided to take Maria in space for their honeymoon. Maria has some trouble adjusting to this strange planet Carol picked.





	Lesbians in Space!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's the honeymoon! Which was supposed to be yesterday's story but the wedding ran for too long...  
> I tried to watch Kong: Skull Island yesterday (because Brie Larson) but it was loading so slowly I barely saw the first 30 mins of the movie in 2 freaking hours! It's annoying as hell! I guess I'll have to wait for Endgame to see Brie Larson again (or, you know, what Unicorn Store for the fifth time...)  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow for another story!

After getting through five jump-points, they finally made it to their destination. Carol was no longer tired from her eventful day. Maria had slept through the entire trip, however, waking up only once, between the third and fourth jump-point, before going back to sleep ten minutes later. As they entered the atmosphere, Carol heard the communication device come to life.

  
"This is the customs department. Your vehicle has not been registered with the authorization to land on this planet. Please turn back or identify yourself."

  
Carol picked up the flight helmet beside her seat and plugged it in.

  
"This is Captain Carol Danvers of Terran speaking from the Quinjet. We do not carry any weapons or food. This vehicle transports only two people, myself and another Terran."

  
"What business do you have with this planet?"

  
"Hmm... We're on a honeymoon?"

  
She waited anxiously. Her plane was not on the list but she should have been, she had made all the preparations for that.

  
"Ah yes, I see, Carol Danvers. You were on the list of our awaited guests. My apologies. Have a pleasant stay."

  
"Thank you."

  
She took off the helmet and flew down onto the planet. It was already evening, though according to all the calculations she had done, it was early evening. The third sun was already set, and there was no moon to illuminate the sky, only thousands of stars.

  
She landed the Quinjet in the parking lot of their hotel, on a platform that automatically picked up the plane and moved it to one of the slots. It easily fitted between two other space vehicles. Carol unbuckled her seatbelt, and slid out of her seat just to crouch in front of Maria and lightly shake her awake. Maria frowned and grumbled, but eventually, she opened her eyes and sighed.

  
"Are we there?"

  
"Yep. I suggest we move to somewhere more comfortable?"

  
Maria stretched with a smile.

  
"Aren't you tired?"

  
Carol fainted indignation and moved away to pick up their bags.

  
"I thought you already knew about my incredible stamina!"

  
Maria pushed herself out of her seat and stretched some more before joining Carol.

  
"I guess you're going to have to remind me," she said as she grazed Carol's back lightly, with the tip of her fingers.

  
Carol shivered and followed her wife quickly out of the plane. Maria was standing at the edge of the platform on which the Quinjet was parked, leaning over the railway. She was trying to see what was going on outside, but all she could see was darkness and vague dots of lights here and there.

  
"So, where are we? You still haven't told me."

  
"We are in a hotel on an alien planet. And I won't tell you more until you have the chance to see the whole thing for yourself," Carol added before placing a kiss on Maria's cheek.

  
Maria rolled her eyes. At this rate, they would go home and she still wouldn't have known which planet she had traveled to.

  
She followed Carol down the ladder which led to the main floor of the hotel. Many space vehicles of all kinds lined the parking, like toys on shelves. They were of all sorts of shapes and colors. It only hit Maria very suddenly that the reason why everything seemed so strange was that they weren't in some resort on a small island in the Pacific, but on another planet altogether. Meaning that the people were probably going to be very different.

  
"What do the people look like on this planet anyway?" Maria asked as Carol stopped in front of a small terminal with a screen on it. Everything was written in a series of symbols Maria had never seen before, but Carol understood perfectly and started pressing buttons on the screens.

  
"Hmm... they look human. But this planet is kind of like a hub for the rest of the empire, so tomorrow when we go out you'll probably see a lot of different people."

  
"Okay. Is it bad if I stare?" she asked because she knew that if she suddenly came across a pink-skinned alien with six arms and three eyes she was definitely going to stare.

  
"Probably. But I'm sure people will just assume it's your first off-planet trip."

  
"Well, let's hope."

  
After a few more manipulation, the terminal spewed out a golden key-card. Carol took it out of the machine. Then, she took Maria's hand in hers, and they moved to the giant elevator behind the terminals. As it opened, Maria had her first surprise. The elevator was manned by a small alien with dark green skin, wearing what she assumed was the hotel's yellow uniform. He spoke in a language she didn't understand, but Carol replied in English and he seemed to understand.

  
"140th floor, please."

  
He said something in agreement, and suddenly his arm seemed to become elastic, and he pressed the highest button on the panel. Maria watched him do unnervingly.

  
"Maybe we should find you a universal translator?" Carol suggested.

  
"Just for two weeks?"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"Who knows, we might make more trips to space after that."

  
Maria decided she would think about it. However, all thoughts of universal translators and trips to other planets flew out the window when the elevator doors opened again.  
The elevator opened on a suite. This was not at all what Maria had expected. She'd expected a hallway with doors, and one of them would be theirs. But no, this was a living room, with small couches around a coffee table. There was a hole in the center of the table, and plants she'd never seen before were growing out. There was a door to the left and one to the right, but the wall opposing the elevator was completely dark, maybe a window, she supposed.

  
The only reason why Maria had gone off the elevator was that Carol had pulled her along. The elevator closed behind them. Carol placed the bags and the golden card on the table and looked around.

  
"I hope you like it. I didn't know they were going to book us the Ambassador suite."

  
Carol looked behind each door, before opening the one to the right entirely. More accurately, she pressed a button and it disappeared into the wall.

  
"I think this one's better."

  
Maria was still stunned, staring at the room around her. Finally, as Carol came to pick up their bags to bring them to the bedroom, she looked worriedly at Maria.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Are you sure this is a room we can afford?" she finally asked.

  
"Oh, we're not paying for the room. I have some connections, you know. I saved the planet a while back, so I called in on a favor. I didn't know they were going to book a massive room like this one though."

  
Maria couldn't help but smile.

  
"Is that why you save people? So they owe you favors afterward?"

  
Carol smirked. She left the bags on the couch and walked to Maria, her hips swaying as she came closer. Finally, she placed her arms around Maria's neck.

  
"Why do you think I saved you from those idiots all these years ago?"

  
"Because you can't make the difference between selflessness and recklessness?" Maria replied, placing her hands on Carol's hips.

  
Carol chuckled and shrugged.

  
"Yeah, probably."

  
They kissed, almost tentatively at first, tenderly. Things started to escalate when Carol's fingers found the zip behind Maria's dress. Then, Maria pulled Carol away.

  
"Let's see that bedroom, hm?"

  
Carol smiled. She picked up Maria bride style, surprising her, and quickly carried her to the bedroom. Maria's initial yelped turned into laughter. As soon as they passed through the door, it closed behind them.

* * *

  
  
Maria was surprised to be the first one awake. But then again she had slept through most of the trip to – she still didn't know the name of this planet, actually. When she opened her eyes, she found light coming into the room from the window behind her. It was falling straight on them, illuminating Carol's sleeping form. Carol was curled up against her, her hair a mess of blond curls. Their legs were still tangled under the very comfortable sheets. One of Carol's hand was resting an inch away from Maria's arm, while the other one was under the pillow on which Carol's hand was resting.

  
Maria didn't have the chance to see Carol so peaceful. Usually, she was the first up, the first running around the house doing things or preparing to go to work. She used to be the first one awake to take care of Monica when she was a baby, no matter how often Maria had told her that she should wake her up.

  
Maria observed Carol there longly. To her annoyance, none of the marks she'd made on her neck or shoulders had stayed. Carol's skin was as white as it had ever been, without a single red dot. It didn't mean that Maria was going to stop trying. She brushed away a thin strand of hair from Carol's face, and Carol's eyes fluttered a bit, before calming. It was only when Maria took Carol's free hand in hers and passed her finger over the golden band there that Carol stirred and opened her eyes.

  
"What time is it?" she mumbled.

  
"Day. That's about all I can tell you."

  
Carol smiled and stretched, letting out a deep breath.

  
"Want to try the shower?" she suggested, still struggling to wake up.

  
"Is that an invitation or are you just telling me that I smell?"

  
That seemed to wake Carol up.

  
"What? No, it was an invitation!"

  
Maria laughed and placed a kiss on Carol's nose, before placing one on her lips. Carol smiled into the kiss, then wrapped her hands around Maria's neck, one hand sliding into her hair. There were still little plastic flowers stuck in them, from the crown of flowers. All the real one had fallen somewhere around the bed.

  
"Well, I'm hungry, and I was promised a tour of the place, so you better hurry," Maria said, "because I don't want to spend an hour in the shower."

  
She stood up, and pulled the blanket with her, wrapping it around her and leaving Carol shivering. However, she didn't go very far, as she caught a glimpse of the city outside through the window. It was a massive city, which extended all the way to a crystal blue ocean. The many buildings there were as tall as theirs, some even taller. A few star-shaped vehicles flew around the city, in groups of two or three. Bigger ships flew high above the city, before coming to land here and there.

  
Carol's arms wrapped around her from behind. She placed a kiss on her shoulder and said:

  
"Welcome to Xandar."

* * *

  
  
After a forty-five-minute shower, Maria was absolutely famished. Carol suggested room service, but Maria wanted to see the city. So they took the elevator down to the lobby of the hotel. It was a lot busier than the parking lot. Maria saw all sorts of aliens, though most of them looked human enough. They just had very strange skin colors. As they crossed the lobby Carol saw something that caught her attention.

  
"Oh, they rent universal translators."

  
Indeed, on the side of the lobby, a very human-looking man was selling little plastic circles, which Maria could only assume were universal translators. Carol started talking with the man, who seemed to explain to her everything in details. Finally, Carol turned to Maria.

  
"So, what do you say?"

  
"How does it work?"

  
"You put it behind your ear and it will automatically translate everything people say around you."

  
"Is it painful?"

  
"It's not supposed to be. We can just rent it for the two weeks, then bring it back."

  
Maria thought about it for a moment, but she thought stupid to stumble around an alien planet where she didn't understand anything when there was a quick and easy way to change that.

  
"Alright, let's do this."

  
Carol searched through her pocket for her wallet, but instead of pulling her credit card she pulled out a card Maria had noticed before but had never questioned its utility.

  
"I have a ton of credits I never use," Carol said with a shrug.

  
Two minutes later, Maria was fitted with the small device, and the man handling the store asked:

  
"Do you understand me?"

  
"Yes, I do."

  
He smiled and said:

  
"Have a good stay!"

* * *

  
  
Xandar was a modern and technologically advanced city like Maria had imagined. There were holographic screens everywhere, displaying all sorts of ads and news relay. Space ships passed over their heads all the time, and after the first few times, Maria finally stopped flinching in panic. She couldn't help but think that Tony Stark would have loved it here.

  
Carol found them a nice café – if that was the word for it – where they took breakfast. She assured her that none of the food could poison her weak human constitution. The fruit juice – she said fruit because she still didn't know what fruit it had been – was sweet, though its blood red color was alarming. There was no coffee, just something extremely bitter Carol had warned her against. She'd had a tea instead. They said the tea leaves came from this far away planet, which was supposed to be a good thing. She just assumed it was a good thing. The pastries – were they pastries? They looked like pastries – had been good too. All in all, Maria had walked away from this breakfast unpoisoned, and that was a good thing.

  
As they started wondering the marketplace, looking at all sorts of things – half of them were jewelry, the other half Maria had no idea what it was – they suddenly heard a voice calling from behind them:

  
"Hey, aren't you that Captain Marvel lady?"

  
They turned around, then looked down. There was a raccoon standing on his back legs, talking to them. Beside him was, well, it was a tree, there was no other way to put it. It was a tree with legs and arms and a face, playing an old video game.

  
"Is that a talking raccoon?" Maria asked as she leaned toward Carol.

  
"Hey! Who are you calling a raccoon, lady!" he snarled back.

  
"It's okay," Carol said to appease the tensions. "I know him. Rocket, right? It's been a while. Where are the others?"

  
"Oh, over there," he said, pointing over his shoulder to another side of the market.

  
"I am Groot," the tree said, finally glancing up from his video game.

  
"Yeah, of course, you don't remember her, you were just a sapling the last time we met her."

  
"I am Groot."

  
Maria looked at the two very strange aliens, wondering for a moment if her universal translator was broken.

  
"I hope you guys have stayed out of trouble," Carol said, crossing her arms.

  
Rocket shrugged.

  
"It's not our fault if trouble's looking for us."

  
"I am Groot..."

  
He rolled his eyes at what the tree said.

  
"Well, give our best to the rest of the team, and stay out of trouble," Carol warned.

  
"I'm not a parrot," Rocket said as he walked away.

  
"I am Groot."

  
"No, I'm not a trash panda either! Did Quill tell you to call me that?!"

  
"I am Groot."

  
They continued to argue as they walked away, and Maria watched them go with confusion.

  
"Did we just have a conversation with a raccoon and a tree?"

  
"Yeah, that sounds about right."

  
Maria nodded.

  
"Okay, well I thought nothing would ever top the Skrulls, but I suppose I was wrong."

  
Carol pressed a kiss on her cheek and took her hand in hers once again.

  
"And it's just our first day."

  
Just thinking about the sort of things they could get themselves into in two weeks made Maria light-headed.


End file.
